Conventional alarm systems are well known in the art. Commonly, known burglar alarm systems commence their functional cycle as the occupant prepares to leave the protected area. The system displays the security status of each zoning area and if verified satisfactory, the system will then allow itself to be armed by means of an activating switch or equivalent, on its' control center, which sequentially energizes a timed delay for allowing the occupants to leave the protected area within a given short period of time. On leaving the protected area, the entrance/exit door is locked. The timed delay device then relinquishes control to the monitoring devices of the control center. The system's control center is now poised to energize several different remote devices, the number of which is dependent upon the quality and sophistication of the alarm system. If there is no violation, between departure and arrival of the occupants, its' alarm devices will remain deactivated. Provided the system is disarmed immediately on entering said protected zone, by entering a secret code, or any other form of security, the system is disarm. If however there is illegal access, the system goes into automatic defense mode by activating one or several alarm signaling devices. This can include, for example, notifying the appropriate organizations, and/or persons of the illegal entry, as well as activating audible, visual or other types of alarms which may be installed.
These devices however, comprise several additional different features than the devices of the present invention. As such, they are much larger devices which require surface mounting in conspicuous locations. This gives rise to the temptation of tampering and manipulative exploitation of the keypad coding system within its' control center.
Accordingly, while they have proven to be effective for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide an alerting device which would alert the user of unauthorized entry into a specific location. Also, it would be advantageous to provide a simple system for alerting a user of illegal entry by using a device which is inconspicuous in normal usage.